


Chosen

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Exploring this kind of relationship, F/M, Honesty, Multi, No cheating, Now this is a REAL love triangle. They love each other equally., Other, Polyamory, Pregnancy, They are all in this together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: As teenagers just presenting as an alpha and an omega, Ben and Rose promised that if they turned 30 without being mated to someone else, they'd marry each other. It's fine and dandy until Rey, an unmated omega, sets off Ben's rut.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico
Comments: 29
Kudos: 32





	1. Haven't Met You Yet

"If we haven't married someone else by like the time we're 30, we should marry each other," Rose Tico mused, copying notes down from the chalkboard in their high school biology class. 

Ben Solo looked up from the microscope staring at onions or viruses or blood samples or something else. He wasn't sure which one was under the lens, and he didn't care at the moment. 

Rose looked across the table back at him. "It's a joke, Ben. Everyone says you'll get snapped up fast since you're some prime alpha." She had just come back to school after presenting as an omega, and she was suddenly hyper aware of who was what and who was available to her and how they smelled and how she was suddenly so small and fragile. 

Ben hadn't looked away yet, his brown eyes almost glowing like crystals in the fluorescent lighting. "No, I'd like that."

"I didn't mean..."

The corner of Ben's mouth twitched in a smile. "We have like fifteen years. I'd be surprised if you don't end up mated."

Rose smiled back and returned to copying down notes. 

Rose and Ben had grown up together, same classes in school, ended up as lab partners for science, and the happy small had ended up as best buddies with the moody tall. He had presented as an alpha only a few months prior, thankfully over the summer, and he had come back sophomore year a foot taller and full of pheromones. Rose had presented as the typical omega, and she had disappeared from school for a week, leaving Ben alone at empty tables. Now that she was back, it had been like she had never left and nothing had changed. Except there would be the annoying little voice at the back of their heads constantly saying that their friend could be theirs. 

There was a soft tension for the rest of their high school careers. When Ben had asked Rose to some dance, her face had fallen, and she apologized, saying she had already been asked by Finn Storm. They were all mutual friends, but it still hit a weird pain. He hadn't gone to the dance, but that was alright. He had still smiled at the picture of Rose in her fancy little dress arm in arm with her sister, a senior who had gone with Poe Dameron, a boy Ben unfortunately knew because both of their parents were seeped in the local politics. 

By their own senior year, the promise had been pushed to the back of their minds. 

Ben jettisoned off to a prestigious college and into sketchy work prospects trying to distance himself from everything his family had their hands in. 

Rose had gotten a scholarship for engineering, and she was splitting her time between the rocket science she had fallen in love with and the job at the auto shop in town she had picked up. The moment she finished her degree, she was picked up by some private sector design job, and she was ecstatic. 

They lost track of each other as their lives took different turns. Until Ben finally broke away from the sketchy jobs he had been doing for Snoke Law Firm and landed back at home, listening to his mother catch him back up on everything that had happened since he had gone out on his own into the wild world. 

* * *

"Your birthday is coming up soon," Leia said as it crossed her mind. "What would you like?"

"The big thirty," his father laughed as he fiddled in the fridge. 

The joke between him and Rose came back to mind, and he suddenly missed his dear friend. He hadn't spoken to her in years. 

"I'll get back to you on that," he told his parents before heading to his room, though it was properly a guest room now. 

He pulled out his laptop and started tracking down Rose Tico, finding her Facebook profile, her smiling face greeting him like they had never stopped taking. He was happy to note that she was still Rose Tico, she hadn't changed her last name. He scanned her about section, the last few public posts, the pictures she was tagged in. They were mainly work events or nights out with her sister and college friends. He beamed at the high position at the engineering firm she was with that she sported in her about. She was happy, and she had a great life and a great job. 

And he had just jumped out of the fire of a sleazy dishonest career. He groaned. What was he thinking? He was thinking that he missed his friend. 

He glanced at the time, sent her a friend request, and stared at the messenger, wondering what he should say. 

He finally settled on "it's been a while. Want to meet up for lunch?"

He slammed his laptop shut and flopped onto the bed. He was almost thirty, and he was getting butterflies in his stomach over reaching out to an old friend. The old friend that he had a bit of a crush on in high school, if his alpha hind brain remembered correctly. The old friend who had suggested getting hitched if they got that old without finding someone else. The old friend who was always so kind. He didn't have many friends. Rose had always been a friend. She'd been his best friend. 

What would it be like to marry her? If she was anything like she was in high school, their home would be happy and bright. She'd keep her career. She'd continue to excel at it. He would ensure that she did. She deserved all the praise. She had always worked so hard for it. Would she want children? She always seemed to love children. She had always talked about some babysitting job or other. Would she want to marry him? It wasn't like they had ever dated. He hadn't even ever tried to kiss her. Maybe he should stop thinking like that and see if she had accepted his friend request. 

He sat up and pulled his laptop back open. He held his breath as he refreshed the page. Nothing. It didn't seem like she had been on since he had sent the message 3 minutes ago. 

This was going to drive him crazy. 

* * *

Rose curled up in bed, pulling her comforter up, and she went through her notifications before falling asleep, the few games, her emails, her Facebook. The friend request stared back at her. Ben Solo had sent her a friend request. Childhood friend Ben Solo.

She accepted and clicked through his profile. He had a few posts wishing him happy birthday from the previous year, a few pictures his mother had tagged him in, and a tagged post from Poe Dameron. Her eye was drawn to his profession, a lawyer with Snoke Law Firms. She remembered hearing the name in the news, but she hadn't paid attention to what had happened. She checked his photos, and the most recent picture was one he had been tagged in at the Christmas work party, and he was a hundred percent alpha in his suit, nursing some drink, looking away from the camera.

Her notifications blinked, and she realized that he had sent her a message. He had asked her to lunch. She ran through her calendar, and as soon as she found that she was free the day after next, she sent a message back with the date and her phone number. She smiled and before she set her phone aside, she added, "It's so good to hear from you. I'm excited to see you."

* * *

The moment they sat down at the table in that cafe, it seemed like nothing had ever changed. They were still friends, and they were still able to throw quips back and forth, laughing at each other and with each other. Rose was still as bubbly as ever, though her bubbles were now much more concentrated. Ben seemed to be relaxing now after so long of being constantly tensed.

It was Rose who brought up the little promise, beginning with, "you're clearly not mated."

He glanced down at his cup, and he ran a hand over his mating gland at the base of his neck. "Neither are you."

She laughed. "Who would have thought, right?"

"You did."

"Right? 15 years ago after we'd both presented." She studied him, running her thumb over the matching necklace she and her sister wore. "I was so relieved when I got back to school, and you didn't smell awful. A lot of guys did. You were still my buddy Benjamin."

He smiled. "You were always Rose. You're still Rose."

"So whatcha thinking?" she asked, leaning forward, pushing her plate forward so she could set her arms on the table. "Do you want to?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you?"

"You knew I'd always be the one to ask."

He reached out to take her hand in his. "And you don't think this would ruin our friendship?"

Rose laughed loudly and settled into a grin. "It didn't ruin it then. We haven't talked in years, and we're still friends. I don't think getting married would ruin anything at all."

Ben smiled back. "It's good to see you again. I missed you."

"You, too. It's weird not to have my friend around. I'm glad you're back."

* * *

They were married a few months later in an elegant ceremony. Ben didn't care about all the details Rose and his mother had fretted about. He was simply enamored with how lovely Rose was in her lacey dress and how happy she was. She greeted everyone with Ben on her arm, and even though he would smile and shake hands, his eyes were always drifting back to Rose. He even received a few hugs from her various relatives, all so short compared to him, but he didn't mind because that meant he got to see Rose laugh.

At one point, he sat between his mother and father, and Leia mentioned how happy he looked.

"She's my best friend," he explained. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"She certainly looks like she loves you," his father laughed. "She'd have to to agree to get married to you."

"She's the one who asked," Ben laughed.

Leia smiled at her son and set a hand over his hand, now showing off the wedding band on his finger.

Rose approached them then.

"Enjoying your day, Sweetheart?" Han teased.

"It's been perfect," she smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Would you look at that, Son?" Han beamed to Ben. "You'll have to keep an eye on your wife."

Rose laughed and patted Han on his head before moving around him to plop into Ben's lap and loop her arms around his shoulders. "You wish, Han." She kicked up her feet, showing off her sparkly sneakers beneath the layers and layers of tulle puffing up her skirt. "I've got the best alpha."

Heat rose in Ben's chest, and he put his arms around Rose's waist to hug her close. "Sorry, Dad. Lady's choice."

"And you've already been chosen," Leia laughed, standing and going over to pull Han up. "I believe you still owe me another dance."

Rose leaned against Ben as they watched his parents head over to the dance floor. "How are you doing?" she asked softly. "I know you don't like crowds."

He set his chin and cheek against the top of her head. "I'm doing alright. I'm enjoying watching you enjoy yourself."

"Are you really enjoying that?" she said with a single laugh, looking out over at the dance floor.

"I am. I'm happy seeing you happy." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "My mom actually made a comment on how happy I looked."

"Wow! Even your parents can see it!" She stood and pulled him up to his feet. "Come dance with me."

"Of course. Everyone needs to see your sneakers."

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Ben pulled Rose closer to him. He and Rose matched so well. He thought about how nice it was to be able to say that he was married to his best friend. It had made that night more fun than he had expected.

"I've never asked you what I smell like to you," Rose said, setting her head against his bare chest.

"Well, right now, you smell like me," he teased.

She groaned and pressed her face to him. "You've always smelled like a library on fire. But like a campfire. Old paper and pine wood. Leather and oil when you're agitated. Sweeter when you're pleased. You almost smell like a toasted marshmallow when you're happy."

"I smell like camping?"

"Not quite. You smell like an arsonist."

He laughed at her teasing and pulled her up so he could blow a raspberry against her cheek.

She wriggled, trying to get away, running her hands over his abdomen, trying to find the ticklish spots she had found earlier.

He smiled against her skin and gave her cheek a kiss before he released her.

"You still haven't told me what I smell like!"

He tugged her back into a hug. "You're a cupcake someone left at the mechanic's shop." He smelled her hair behind her ear, so close to her unbitten mating gland. "And the quilting section of a craft fair. Home made laundry soap after a day in the sun."

Rose was silent for a moment. "That's a very precise description."

"My mom dragged me through a few craft fairs when I was really little, and the quilts always smelled nice. Very much like you." He settled back into bed, pulling her close against him again to cuddle.

"Do you think we should have gotten married sooner?" Rose wondered.

"No," he answered firmly. "I made a lot of wrong choices that would have hurt you before figuring myself out."

She nodded and settled up against him.

"And besides, would you have pursued your career if we had gotten married the moment we were out of high school? I am so incredibly proud of you and where you are now."

Her cheeks heated up. "No. I would have wanted to have all your babies." She laughed. "I went through a lot of frustrated nesting with my heats."

The thought of her going through that alone made Ben pull Rose closer. "No more of that."

"No more babies, nesting, or heats?"

"Lonely heats," he clarified.

"You're right. Not a one." She closed her eyes, happy and satiated and comfortable. "You're purring."

"Am I?"

"It's an alpha thing. I remember reading somewhere."

"Hm."

"Do you think we're compatible enough to have babies?" she murmured, feeling drowsy.

"An alpha and an omega? We should be fine."

"I mean, we've never even triggered each other."

"Thank goodness. I get to sleep with you because I like you and not because my hormones say so."

"That's too sweet for you."

"What can I say? Married life has me sentimental."

"We haven't even been married for twelve hours."

"We've been thinking about it for fifteen years."

"It really was a joke."

"I said I didn't mind."

"You actually said that you'd like to."

Ben closed his eyes and pulled the blankets up over them to get ready to fall asleep. "That sounds right." He kissed her forehead. "I really am happy I'm married to my best friend."

Rose found herself with teary eyes as she hugged him back. It was better than she could have asked for.

* * *

Ben had started working for his mother and her political efforts, and Leia couldn't be happier to have him so close with everything in his life heading upwards. 

"I notice your gland's unmarked," his mother commented, coming up behind him as he was busy with some very technical legal wording. 

He blinked and looked up at her. "We haven't worried about it. We're together because we choose to be, not because of our biology."

Leia laughed and pressed a motherly kiss to the top of his head. "Such a sentimental boy." She patted his head as she bustled off to speak with one of her media handlers. 

* * *

Ben and Rose did find themselves staring at a positive pregnancy test shortly before their first anniversary. They were ecstatic, and they began prepping. The baby's room was set up, family was alerted, baby showers were held, doctor appointments were attended, work was informed, and leave was arranged. It was easy enough for both of them. Rose's job loved her, and her coworkers all doted on her. Leia would often send Ben off to spend time with his expecting wife instead of keeping him looming around the office with his mind on her anyways.

Ben thought often about Rose and their relationship. He and his wife were happy. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. They were together as often as they could be. They genuinely enjoyed their time together. And now that Rose was expecting, they found themselves constantly looking to the future. Not that they hadn't before, but now it felt so real and tangible. They were really making something for themselves.

He continued with his project, eyes flitting to their wedding picture Rose had had framed for him for his desk. Things were going good.

He didn't pay attention to the new faces who were coming in and out of the offices. He knew that they were coming in for job interviews, and he could not care less. He was in the middle of a sentence that immediately dropped off as soon as an omega's sent hit him square in the face. Sweet like fruit that had ripened in the sun. A solid comforting smell like when he had finished cutting wood for shelving that had recently been stained and hung along the walls of his baby's nursery. A spark of electricity like the time he and his father had put a little model robot kit together when he was a child. The deep fertile green of a garden, like putting his face straight into the skin of a freshly plucked tomato from the vine or the wind between the leaves of the herb garden Rose had started just outside their kitchen window. Comfort, passion, excitement, growth. All of it directly going to his abdomen and taking up residence in his chest.

He looked up at who the scent belonged to. One of the interviewees, a professional young woman with bright eyes and freckles and several buns pinning her hair from her face. She hadn't looked to him yet, keeping her eyes straight forward, keeping her black folder close to her chest, certainly holding reference letters and resumes and cover letters and evidence of qualifications. Her cheeks and nose were growing red, certainly from nerves.

Her eyes caught his for a moment as she passed by, and she ran into the edge of the cubicle. She immediately moved to the center of the walkway, rubbing her elbow. Her cheeks flushed brighter, and she paused to dig a piece of chewing gum from her purse, and the strong peppermint smell broke the spell she had on him. Well, not totally. His mind was a little clearer, but that also meant he was suddenly highly aware of the heat in his pants and the voice in his hind brain. Normally, that voice at the back of his mind was focused on Rose, reminding him to take care of her, to provide for her, to help her nest, to bring home the little stuffed animals for their baby, to make Rose laugh and smile, to encourage Rose on every project she started, to rejoice over her every triumph. The voice now was simply screaming a single word, _Mate_. His stomach turned. This young woman was so compatible that they would be considered soulmates.

He couldn't do this. He could not do this. He wanted to follow her to his mother's office and to follow her everywhere she went after. He wanted to bring her home. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted--

He put a stop to that train of thought and stood. He couldn't stay here. He should let his mother know that he was leaving. The young woman was standing right in front of her office door, smiling at his mother's assistant, Kaydel. Of course, she was interviewing, so of course she would be right in front of his mother's door.

His mouth suddenly felt dry. He swallowed and turned to go the other way, leaving his work and mother and coworkers without a word. He practically ran from the building, breathing through his mouth to avoid smelling any traces of the woman. He climbed into his car and closed his eyes, trying to breathe in the comforting smell of his and his wife. She had left a hoodie in the back seat, and he immediately grabbed it and pressed his face into the hood which smelled of Rose and her shampoo. Comfort. This was Rose. This was his best friend. This was his wife. This was the mother of their child. This was whom he had chosen. This was his life.

The hormones were still ramping up, and he tried to think of what he should do.

He fumbled with his phone and tapped on Rose's number right at the top of his favorites.

It rang three times before Rose answered. "Hiya, Ben," she said, and he could hear her shuffling as she tried to press her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Are you home?" he asked, voice hoarse and slightly muffled from pressing her hoodie to his face.

"I am. Nesting," Rose said, noticing his tone of voice. "Darling, are you okay?"

"I need you."

"I'm flattered, but you don't sound alright."

He managed a laugh, his mind clearing enough to be annoyed by the response his body was continuing to pursue. He rubbed the fabric against his cheek. "An omega triggered my rut," he explained. "I'm coming home."

"Ben! Should you be driving?"

"I'll keep you on speaker," he promised, setting his phone in the middle console.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How is your nesting coming?"

He did his best to focus on the road while his body told him everything it wanted to do and how it wanted to smell that omega again and how it wanted him to go back to his office to the omega. He tried to listen to Rose and how she was happy with the new rug they had ordered. It had come in that day, and she had already rolled it out into baby's room. It was thick and plush and green like grass. They hadn't found out the gender yet, wanting it to be a surprise, and so they were decorating baby's room with greens and plants and little friendly forest animals.

He did his best, and he felt his shoulders relax as he turned onto their street. "I'll see you in a sec."

He watched her open their front door and wait for him. She still held her phone to her ear, and her other hand rested on her stomach.

"See you first," she told him.

She hung up and slipped her phone in her pocket, waiting for him to park and come to her. She was already feeling slow and waddling everywhere. He hardly remembered to lock the car before he was striding across the front lawn to the doorway and pulling her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair. 

"Come inside and talk to me," she insisted, running her hand over his tense shoulders. 

He nodded, taking her hand and making sure to close the door behind them. Rose was the one to bring them to the bedroom. She pushed him to sit on the bed before sitting beside him and pulling his arm around her so she could cuddle against him. He pulled her onto his lap, breathing her in. 

"I can feel how much you're triggered," Rose smiled, laying her head against Ben's chest. "I can smell you heading into rut. Is your head clear enough to talk?"

"You're not mad or jealous," he said, pressing his face to her mating gland. 

"I'm excited, actually," Rose laughed. "You've found someone."

He pulled away to look at her face.

"You have a mate out there, perfect for you." She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "And your first thought is to come home to me."

He was confused. Rose saw it on his face, and she pulled her hand from his hair to rest on his cheek. 

"I love you, you know. And part of that is knowing that our biology is part of who we are. I'm not upset that you found someone." She looked purposefully into his eyes. "I want you to bring her home."

"What are you saying, Rose?"

"I'm saying that I'm okay with sharing, even happy to. And if she smelled you, too, you probably sent her into heat."

He put his head into her shoulder. "She was interviewing for a position at work."

"With your mother?" Rose asked, scandalized. "You just left her all hot and bothered, before a job interview, with your mother?"

"I'm chastised enough," he murmured into her shoulder.

"No, you are not. If you were, you would already be making a phone call."

"I'm not calling her. I didn't even speak to her."

"No, you are calling your mother. Did you even let her know you left?"

"Okay, okay, I'm calling her." 

Rose felt the evidence of his rut as he shifted to get his phone. 

"Good boy. I'll help you out as soon as you've finished your phone call."

He looked down at Rose with lowered eyelids as he put his phone to his ear.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted, staring at his wife. "I had to leave work early."

"I figured you had. You thoroughly twitterpated this young lady trying to handle an interview."

"You could tell?"

"Yes, I could. She was fairly aroused, and that mint gum only handled the edge of it. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the door, and she stopped at your desk. Her scent complements yours."

"Mom."

"I told her I would give her a call back later. But I have her phone number on her resume. If you wanted to take care of her."

"Mom!"

Rose slapped a hand over her mouth, and she smothered her giggles in her palm.

"Is Rose there?"

"She's the one who told me to call you."

"And?"

"Put her on speaker," Rose instructed. 

Ben obeyed. 

"Hi, Leia. I'm actually really interested in this gal. How hot and bothered did my handsome hubby get this lovely qualified lady?"

"She's incredibly qualified, Rose. Ben unfortunately made her so flustered."

"Ben, you owe her one."

He made a face.

"Take care of yourself, Ben," Leia instructed. "Make sure you call me when your head's clear."

"I'll make sure he does," Rose assured with a smile. She pressed 'End Call' and pressed a kiss to Ben's lips. "Very good. Let's get you taken care of."

"Let me mate you?" he whispered against her kiss.

She pulled away to study his face. "Because it will make you less susceptible to other omega pheromones?"

He sighed and returned her gaze with pleading eyes.

"Oh, Darling," she sighed in return, running her hands through his hair. "Do you want me to bite your gland first, or do you want to bite mine first?"

* * *

His rut seemed to last longer than normal, but after the fifth day, Ben finally woke up with a clear mind and an intense need for a shower. Rose was asleep beside him, pulling all the blankets over herself and curling herself into the middle of a pillow nest. She had been nesting everywhere, not just her baby's room. He brushed her hair away from the base of her neck where his mating bite was starting to bruise. He knew his own was also feeling sore, but he didn't mind. He tried not to disturb her as he showered and dressed and pondered whether he should head back into work that day.

He decided on calling his mother first.

"It's good to hear from you, Sweetheart," Leia greeted. "Were you planning on coming in to work today?"

"I think so. I was wondering about the girl."

"I thought you would be. I've given her some time to run through her biology. I will be calling her in for a second interview tomorrow."

"So, I shouldn't come in tomorrow."

"Spend some time with Rose today and tomorrow."

"I will." There was a silence. "Be honest with me. What do you expect to happen with this omega?"

"I honestly don't expect you to stay away from her."

"Mom, I'm married. I chose Rose. We're expecting. This life I have is everything you've said you wanted for me."

"And the woman who is absolutely biologically compatible with you has literally just walked into your life."

"I am not going to cheat on my wife."

"This isn't cheating on your wife. I would never suggest that. You wouldn't be sneaking around. You wouldn't have two separate families. You wouldn't have to choose between them. There are even provisions for this exact situation. There are many people who are living with a combination of people they are biologically compatible with alongside with the people who are important to them regardless of their biological compatibility."

"Why are you being like this, Mom?" he sighed.

"I'm being like this because this young woman is not only compatible with you, but she's incredibly keen, even on the edge of a triggered heat. I genuinely believe that you two would get along. I also think that Rose would love her. There is a potential relationship here, or potential trouble, and if you aren't going to embrace it, you're going to be fighting it."

"You've already decided on hiring her."

"Yes, I have."

Ben stopped, realizing that he had been pacing through the living room. He took the phone from his ear, looked up to the ceiling, and groaned. He brought his phone back up to his face. "Fine, I'll meet her, but Rose is going to be with me for every step."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Ben ended up making breakfast, and Rose waddled into the kitchen shortly after he had put the bacon in the pan.

"Morning, Beautiful," he hummed, shifting the food in the pan.

"Good morning," she chirped, pulling her robe closer around herself in the morning chill.

He held out an arm for her to come close. She obeyed, and when she was close enough, he ran a hand over her stomach. "How are you? Both of you?"

"You wore me out, and Baby's kicking my ribs."

"Oh silly child," he laughed, searching for their baby's kicks.

"You're smelling clear headed."

He nodded, flipping the food in the pan. "Yeah. I've already called my mother."

"That's good. What did she say?"

He repeated the details, and finished, "I agreed to meet her, but I'm doing everything with you."

"You want to meet your very compatible mate with your pregnant wife?"

"I want to do this with my best friend. But this is as much about you as it is about me. If we do decide to do this, adding a third person to our relationship, this needs to be as much your decision as it is mine."

"You are so good."

"I appreciate that."

"How's your gland?"

"Sore, but I like it."

Rose reached up to move his hair away so she could see it. "It's bruising."

"So is yours. Make sure to wash it well. Do you need help?"

"I think I can manage there. I'll need help getting dressed, though."

"Let's get you fed first. The bacon's almost ready. Toast?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Leia reviewed the woman's resume as she prepared to call her. Rey Johnson, list after list of accomplishments and examples of her skills alongside glowing reviews. She had genuinely enjoyed her visit with Rey, interviewing her about why she wanted to work with Leia Organa and her political team. Rey had listed a handful of her favorite achievements alongside how much she admired Leia and her career. That was when Leia noticed Rey rubbing her reddening mating gland. Then she had noticed every time Rey glanced at the door. And the sweat gathering on her temple. Leia had ended the interview then, letting Rey know that she was highly impressed with her resume, and that she would give her a call the next week.

She called her as she had said and had her come in to meet again, and Leia was once again impressed. Rey had done some preparation in between, and she had a list of further questions and talking points.

Leia let her talk through them for a while and finally stopped her. "I'm not saying this to embarrass you or to say that you are not fit for this position. In fact, I'm incredibly impressed with you and would love to have you on my team. I recognized you breaking into heat at your last interview, and I noticed that you paused at an employee's desk before you left. He let me know later that he had been sent into a triggered rut. Now, it appears, through both of your scents, that you would be highly compatible."

Rey opened her mouth to defend herself, but Leia raised her hand to stop her.

"If you wish to decline this job offer because of this, you're free to. Ultimately, before you make that decision, I would love to have you both meet each other."

Rey frowned. "I'm not looking for a mate, right now."

"Neither is he."

"But you want us to meet?"

Leia nodded. "It's cruel and unfair not to at least have the opportunity. I can arrange it here, or elsewhere. I can be in attendance, if you would like. And whatever you decide, you will still have a job here."

Rey fidgeted, feeling her cheeks flush. "I will meet him. I will let you know afterwards if I will accept your job offer."

Leia leaned forward. "There is one thing you should know. He is married."

Rey stared at Leia. What was she supposed to do with this information?


	2. Too Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I just meant for this to be 2 chapters. It's gonna be more.

Ben reached across the center console to take Rose's hand. The meeting had been arranged in a nearby cafe, and Ben was horribly nervous. Previously, the moment he had smelled the omega, he was a goner. He hoped that the bite on his mating gland and the presence of his wife and the throng of people in the cafe would dilute her scent enough that he could think rationally. He wondered if he had even had a single rational thought since she had stepped into the office and his life.

"How do you want to do this, Ben?" Rose asked, giving his hand a squeeze. "Do you want me to walk in with you? Do you want to have me come in on your cue?"

"Please come in with me. I want to be completely honest up front."

"What are you thinking?"

"That she's going to hate me and that Mom will hate that I scared her off and that you're going to be disappointed because you'll think that you're not enough for me, even though you're so much more than I ever dreamed of."

"Oh, Ben. Shush. Don't think like that. Besides, we're here," she said, pointing to the little cafe. She took his hand up to her mouth and gave it a quick kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you decide. I know you. You wouldn't abandon me, even if you do decide you want this other omega in your life. She'll be in mine, too. If you love her, I will, too."

He gave her the most grateful smile. As Ben parked, he looked in the cafe window, and the woman was already waiting at an otherwise empty table.

"It's the woman in the window?" Rose wondered. At his scent spiking, she nodded. "She's pretty."

Ben let out a single laugh. "You know, I was so wrapped up in her scent, I didn't even notice. She is."

"That is so you," Rose commented, pulling her cardigan closer around her shoulders as Ben got out and went around to open Rose's door for her.

"You're so pretty in that blue," he murmured as he helped her out if the car. She was in a blue dress beneath a white cardigan, and he knew she was getting tired of trying to fit into her pants, but he still thought she was so cute in her dresses. 

They walked into the cafe hand in hand, mainly with Rose ensuring that Ben kept moving forward.

The omega--named Rey, they had learned from Leia--was standing when they reached the table.

"You must be Ben and Rose," she greeted, thrusting out her own hand to shake theirs.

Rose smiled warmly as Ben shook her hand, and Rose pulled at her hand in his so that she could also shake Rey's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rose chirped happily.

"I am so sorry for the trouble I caused you for your interview," Ben said, staring steadily at Rey's face.

Rey looked up from studying Rose's very pregnant stature. "I'm still being considered for the position, but thank you."

"Please, sit," Ben motioned to Rey before moving to pull out the chair for Rose. There were three chairs around the window-side table, and Ben took the one between Rey and Rose. Rey was happy enough to pull her own chair out while Ben was busy with Rose. After a moment, Ben whispered, "I don't know what to say."

"Senator Organa was very interested that we meet," Rey offered.

"Yes, my mother is incredibly stubborn."

"Your mother?"

"Did she not mention that?" Ben asked, rubbing his neck where Rose's bite mark was beginning to heal. 

Rey laughed. "She thought it was important for me to know that you're married, but not that she was your mother?"

"Sounds like Leia," Rose smiled. She cocked her head at Rey. "I see why you triggered each other, though. You smell so...complementary to Ben."

Rey immediately blushed, but it was fairly hidden beneath her tan skin and freckles. Ben's blush though was blatant on his pale skin.

"Do you have a partner?" Rose asked.

Rey slowly shook her head. "No, I don't."

Rose looked up to Ben excitedly.

Ben was staring at the table cloth, trying to calm his alpha hind brain yelling that this was his mate.

The waitress, thankfully an oblivious beta, came up and introduced herself, rattled through the drink specials, and took their orders.

Once she left, Rey was the next to speak. "This is such a strange situation, and I don't know what to expect here."

Rose laughed. "Let me explain our situation. Ben and I are childhood friends. We made a promise that if we hadn't ended up mated by 30, we'd marry each other. Here we are. But if you two are matched, I want you to join us."

Rey studied Rose. "You want me to join you?"

"I do want you to join us," Ben breathed. "I would never leave Rose. She's my best friend."

"But you want me because of our biology?"

Rose frowned. "You don't?" She leaned forward, bumping her tummy against the table. She ran a hand over her stomach, scooted back, and leaned forward on her elbows. "Rey, I've never seen Ben so taken like this before. I've known him for a long time. And I've never made him like this. We're married because we love each other because we've known each other forever. You simply walk past him, and he's a goner. Do you know what he did when you came in for that interview? He left, and he called me, and came home to me."

"Rose," Ben said with a combination of embarrassment and pleasure at the praise. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

The waitress returned, divvying out the drinks, and then taking their orders. There was a stretch of silence.

"Rey, I was alone for a long time before Rose and I got married. I understand what it's like to be on your own, and I'm grateful for Rose." He paused to breathe and look up at Rey. "I'm not asking for you to get married to me," he looked to Rose, "us, however that works? I know my mother knows the legal details for that. And maybe eventually." He looked back at Rey. "We're offering...us. As friends, or as a relationship, or as..." he shook his head. "Whatever it ends up as. It's so rare to find someone so compatible. I wouldn't want you to have to go without that. Mates shouldn't have to be without the other. I chose Rose. If you'll let me, I'd like to choose you, too."

Tears started forming in Rey's eyes.

Ben tensed. Mate was upset. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be assuming anything."

Rey wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm. "I'm sorry. It's got to be the pheromones, you know?" She shook her head. "Look, I have been alone for a long time. I know how to take care of myself. I don't need a mate."

Ben leaned to reach out to touch her arm, but Rose reached out to stop him. She shook her head.

"I think it's all too much all at once," Rose explained. "You should date. Get to know each other. You can come over to our place whenever you'd like. If you work with Ben, you can get to know each other there."

Ben laughed. "I'm an idiot. Of course, dating."

"You're thinking long term, and already jumping to the end," Rose laughed. 

Rey sniffled, still trying to dry her tears. "I appreciate that. I think dating would be a good place to start."

The food came then, the beta waitress eyeing Rey's damp cheeks. 

"What brought you to interview?" Ben asked, hoping to change the subject. 

"I like the way your mother does politics, and I need a job," Rey laughed. She was already shoving her tears away under a happy demeanor. "I finished my degree just over a year ago, and I haven't had a chance to use it yet."

"What did you get your degree in?" 

"I started out in mechanical engineering, but I took a political science course for a general credit, next thing I knew, I'm graduating with a bachelors in political science with a minor in urban planning. That, I ended up with because I was still taking so many of the engineering courses."

Ben let out a chuckle. "You have to be joking. Rose is an aerospace engineer."

Rey leaned forward. "You are?"

Rose beamed. "I am. Or at least I was until they ushered me home for maternity leave. Baby kept bumping into things."

Rey laughed. "How far along are you?" She took the opportunity to take a bite and let them talk. 

"31 weeks, about 7 or 8 months?"

"You'll be 8 months next week," Ben nodded. 

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Rose shook her head. "We're keeping it a surprise. The nursery is all in greens and plants and animals." She shuffled into her bag for her phone. "You have to see it. Ben put up shelves. He made them himself."

He snorted. "Hardly. I asked you for measurements and did all the cutting and staining and hanging so you wouldn't get up on a ladder yourself."

"It sounds almost like I should match up with Rose, instead," Rey teased.

Rose beamed and gave a nod, her hair bouncing. "I agree." She finally held out her phone, open to a photo of the nursery, with Ben on a step-ladder, hanging the shelving. 

Rey cooed. "It's lovely."

"Ben is, isn't he?" Rose winked.

Ben frowned until Rose showed him the photo with the fine angle of his backside. "Rose!"

"She's right, it's a good photo," Rey said, giving a smile before taking another bite.

Ben's cheeks were red, but he found that he didn't mind. His omegas were happy. His omegas. His hind brain had already calmed now that Rey and Rose were happy and befriending each other. He felt comforted. He felt wanted. 

As they continued chatting, the conversation flowing from work to hobbies--Rose's mechanic hobbies, Ben and his calligraphy, Rey and her gardening--Ben was already crafting an ideal home life for them all, especially when baby came, in future years when there would be a baby for Rey, too. He paused, reminding himself not to go straight to the end. They weren't there, yet. But he could get them there. 

As the meal came to an end, Ben looked to Rose. "We're fairly busy tomorrow, but if you want, you can come to dinner the next night or the night after."

Rose nodded eagerly. "I would enjoy that so much, Rey."

They both looked back to Rey, awaiting her answer. 

"I can on Friday," she nodded, with a smile. "You have to show me your projects," she encouraged Rose.

"Here," Ben said, digging into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "Phone number?" He handed his phone to Rey, open up to a new contact. 

She nodded, and then passed her own phone to Rose. 

Rose made sure to add their address to the contact. She handed Rey's phone to Ben just as Rey was handing Ben's back. He gave a chuckle and set his down beside his plate and filled in his own contact information. 

"So, whatcha thinking?" Rose wondered, leaning her chin in her hand, her other hand running over her stomach. 

"I'm interested in seeing where this goes," Rey answered. 

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you," Ben agreed. "Will I see you at work?"

"I think you will."

Ben's shoulders lost their tension. He would see her again. "I look forward to it." The check came, and Ben took the little folder.

Rey was already digging in her purse, and she held out a $20 bill to him.

He looked at it and shook his head, giving her a small smile. "My treat."

Rose perked up. "We need to take a picture!" She hurried around the table so that she was on one side of Rey and Ben was on the other. She waved for Ben to squish close as she held up her phone to take a selfie.

Ben obeyed, leaning against Rey's shoulder. Rose had already thrown an arm around Rey's shoulders. The camera flashed, and Rose pulled back to look at the photo and offered it to Rey to approve.

Ben looked over Rey's shoulder. He had the smell of her shampoo in his head, and now he was staring at her grin and her freckles, set between him and Rose. "You _are_ pretty," he mused. He didn't know why it seemed to take his breath away each time he looked back at her.

"Oh, thank you," Rey said, with a nod, and a smile. "You're not so bad yourself...selves."

Rose laughed. "You don't have to do that."

Rey smirked. "But it's true."

Ben laughed as he stood. He offered his hand to Rey. "Again, I really enjoyed meeting you."

She stood and took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "You, too, Ben." She turned to Rose, also holding out her hand. "And you, Rose."

Rose smiled warmly and nodded and shook her hand as well. "We'll see you on Friday."

"Do you have any requests?" Ben asked. "Allergies?"

Rey laughed. "I will eat anything."

"Ben will cook anything."

"You cook?"

He nodded. "That I do. Rose is an absolute mechanical genius, but when she's on her own, it's usually just mac and cheese."

"That's unfair, Ben. I make cake."

"Baking is an entirely different monster. And you can't live off of cake."

"I can try." She gave a cheeky grin to Rey. "Seriously, any requests?"

"Macaroni and cheese?" Rey teased.

The corner of Ben's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Oh, you are on."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They all exited the cafe, and Rey gave them a cheerful wave as she started her walk down the sidewalk.

Ben kept an eye on her as he opened the car door for Rose and helped her in. Rey turned the corner and disappeared out of sight as Ben finally got into the driver's seat.

"I love her already," Rose sighed wistfully. "I know you do, too."

He smiled as he secured his seat belt. "I think she likes you, too. She's so intelligent. I'm in over my head with you two intelligent women." He paused. "Do you remember when she cried? Why do you think she was crying? Did I say something?"

"Oh, Darling," Rose sighed, reaching over to pat his knee. "Don't worry."

* * *

Rey sped walked all the way to her little apartment, shutting the door, and dropping her bags and shoes before plopping face first on her cheap second hand couch. She was tired, and she didn't know what to do. He was perfect. He and his wife were perfect. He and his pregnant wife were perfect. And they wanted her. He wanted her. She had never been wanted in her entire life.

She was an orphan who had worked for everything she had. She was only beginning now to learn how to have friends. She had been on her own for as long as she could remember. 

And now, she had two lovely people telling her that they wanted her.

All the logical parts of her brain told her to be cautious, to take it slow, to be wary. This was an unusual situation, even among alpha and omegas, and there were no easy ways to navigate this situation. Most people were monogamous and mated for life. She had thought that if she had ever found her mate, that this would be the kind of relationship she would have. Not that she had ever had a relationship before. Her pride certainly hadn't allowed her to be vulnerable enough to do so. Being an unmated omega was dangerous, but being mated to the wrong alpha was infinitely worse. She had been offered an alpha mate on a few occasions. She had even been tempted, since it would give her a home and safety and protection from other alphas, but she had ultimately refused them all. All that safety and protection were not worth being treated as a caged canary.

But this alpha didn't treat Rose like that. This Rose was no canary, no pet, no trophy. She was her own woman, and she made her own choices. If Rey had met Rose in any other way, they would be sure fast friends. They might already be friends. And Rose was so happy. Adding Rey to her life seemed to make Rose even happier. The omega stereotype was submissive, except when their alpha and pups were concerned, and it was fully expected for omegas to be jealous and possessive. Rey had fully expected Rose to be a prowling woman who was going to try to scare Rey away from her home and alpha and nest. Instead, Rose was warm and welcoming and inviting her into her home, inviting to see the nest she's preparing for her little pup. This omega was offering to share her alpha and her home with her. Rey had walked in to the meeting knowing that she should not impose herself on these established mates, but here she was, being invited in.

She had also paid attention to Ben, the alpha that was supposed to be her mate. She had spent a lonely week taking care of the triggered heat, and it had been filled with anxiety over not having an alpha there and worrying if she had bombed her interview. He smelled just as good at lunch as she had smelled the first time, but instead of the heightened awareness and heat in her body, when he walked into the cafe, she had been filled with calm and reassurance. She was going to be okay. She knew she was going to be okay. Her alpha. She had tried so hard not to think of him as her alpha, but her omega hind brain had continued to label him as her alpha.

And her hind brain had labeled his wife as her omega.

She herself was an omega. Omegas did not claim other omegas. But her hormones told her that this was her alpha and her omega. They were hers.

Her phone started buzzing, and she picked it up to find that Finn was calling her. He was the one who had recommended the job position to her. They had become friends in college, and she was grateful that he would check in on her. She suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't talked to him since she was headed into the the interview, which was over a week previous. And so much had suddenly happened since then.

She answered and smiled at his "Hi Peanut."

"Hi Finn."

"So? Have you heard back from the job? Poe was telling me that there hasn't been a new employee around the office yet."

She groaned. "Oh, is he in the office, too? I didn't see him when I went in to interview."

"He does a lot of legwork and wasn't in that day. So? How did it go?"

"You're not going to believe it," she laughed. "Senator Organa loved me and offered me the job, but an alpha in the office triggered my heat."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Peanut. You should have let me know. I would have brought food over." Finn was a beta, but thankfully, he was mindful of others' designations. "What about this alpha?" he wondered.

"Oh, I, er, I actually just got home after going on a lunch date with him."

"Rey! That's great!"

"It's not. It's really not."

"Why? Is he a jerk?"

"No, he's so kind. He's actually a little timid."

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"He's married."

There was a long silence on the other end before Finn finally whispered, "oh Rey, I'm so sorry."

Rey stared up at the ceiling, tracing the cracks in the plaster as it all sunk in. "I don't know. He and his wife came to meet me for lunch today. They're perfect. They want me..." She sighed. "I don't really know how it's going to work out, but she's not mad and actually kind of acts like she wants me as a part of their family. He seemed so earnest, and he was very clear that he wasn't going to leave his wife."

"They're inviting you into a threesome?"

"I guess? Kind of?" She groaned. "The weirdest part? He's Senator Organa's son."

She could hear the thud of the phone hitting the floor and then Finn scrambling to pick it up. "Senator Organa's son, Ben Solo?"

"The very one."

"You've got to be joking. I went to high school with him and his wife. Rose, right? He married Rose Tico? Aren't they expecting a baby?"

"They are."

"You know what? Knowing that it's Rose actually makes a lot of sense."

"It does?"

"She's a sweetheart. If anybody was going to do that, invite you to be a part of their family, it would be Rose. You can count on her to treat you right."

"I do really like Rose already," Rey admitted.

"You would."

"What about Ben?"

"He's in a better place now than he's been in a long time. He got into some really seedy work. Did you hear about the whole Snoke Law Firm fiasco? He was a part of that. I don't know how much he was actually guilty of, but Senator Organa saved his career by having him work for her."

Rey hummed, already digging out her laptop to start searching up her alpha. "How is he as a person?"

"Quiet. I haven't even really spoken to him since high school. He was quiet and large. He was kind of Rose's hulking shadow. I think he wanted to stay out of the spotlight since his mom was always in the government."

"Seems like he's still quiet. Lunch was nice, and he talked, but I think we all felt awkward." Rey had opened her laptop and started perusing Ben and Rose's online presence. Even online, Ben was quiet.

"Look, Peanut, normally this is a super weird situation, but if you're shacking up with Rose, I trust that you're going to be okay."

Rey laughed. "I'm not shacking up with them."

"Not yet." He let out a single laugh. "But you're going to be okay with Rose. She'll make sure you're taken care of, and she'll make sure Solo treats you right."

"He seems to treat her exceptionally well," Rey agreed. "I was quite impressed. Pulled her chair out. Constantly praising her. Knew exactly how far along she was. How many men have you met know exactly how many weeks along his wife is?"

"You're smitten with him. Is it just the pheromones?"

"I made sure to double up on my suppressants. I couldn't risk going under again. But he smelled so nice."

"Hold up, Rey. You got the job?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Senator Organa offered the job, and I asked for some time to decide until after I properly met her son. But I'm going to accept the offer."

"So you get to work with that big hunk of alpha?"

"Finn! I need the job!"

"But you can't deny that you also need that sweet alpha muscle."

"I'm a self-sufficient omega who doesn't need a man."

"Rey. I'm a beta, not blind. All the little omegas in school wanted that prime alpha, from what I heard. And he's built like a truck. You absolutely lucked out if your biology is aligned."

"I'm still going to be looking for jobs in case this doesn't work out."

"I understand why, Rey. I do just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Finn." She glanced at the time. "I should actually call Senator Organa right now if I'm going to accept the job offer."

"Alright. You go get that job. And go get that alpha. Rose will be sure to help out. And if anything goes south, you've still got me."

Rey laughed and ended the call before dialing Organa's office number.

"Senator Leia Organa's office," a young woman answered the call.

"Yes, hello, this is Rey Johnson."

"Oh, hello Rey! How can I help you today?"

"I was actually calling to let Senator Organa know that I was accepting the job offer."

"That's wonderful! I'll let her know. She'll be happy to hear that."

"Thank you. Do you know when my first day would be?"

"Ah, let me check. One moment."

The receiver was put down, and Rey listened to the faraway bustle of the political office. She made a mental note that the receptionist had not put her on hold. She heard the closer chatter of a pair of women, consisting of the low confident tenor of Leia Organa's voice responding the receptionist's happy chirp.

"Hello, Rey, dear?" Leia greeted.

"Hello, Senator Organa."

"How did that lunch with Ben and Rose go?"

"Very well. I was surprised to learn that you're Ben's mother."

"I'm sure you understand. I didn't want you to meet him because you wanted the job or because you felt obliged."

"Of course."

"So, what did you think?"

"I would like to accept that job offer."

Leia chuckled. "It went well. Yes, I would love to have you on my team. Kaydel was just telling me. If you're free to begin tomorrow, we could have everything ready for you. We all get in about 8am."

"I'll be there. Thank you."

"Thank you, Rey. I look forward to working with you."

* * *

Rey walked into the office the following morning, just as others were filtering in.

"Hi, Rey," Kaydel waved as soon as she caught sight. "I'm in charge of getting you set up. Let me put my lunch away, and we can get started." She guided Rey to the break room. "Most people just label their food, but we haven't had an issue with lunch thieves, so you should be fine." She waved to the few people who were in the break room, chatting and waiting for the coffee maker.

Ben straightened up from putting his own food in the fridge and glanced over. He gave a smile and a wave. "Good morning. It's good to see you, Rey."

Rey paused, returning his intense stare. She hadn't made much eye contact the previous day, but she knew that his eyes were a deep brown. She had forgotten how singular she felt when he looked at her. "Good morning."

"Leia mentioned you'd be in today. I packed an extra lunch for you," he explained, gesturing to the fridge. He noticed Kaydel, and he stepped aside so that she could put her own lunch away.

"You never make a lunch for me, Solo," Kaydel teased.

"I don't think Beaumont would take kindly to that."

"Psh. Beau wouldn't say anything if I shared." She straightened up. "Now you keep your nose to yourself while I get Rey set up."

Ben smiled and nodded. "Yes Ma'am. I have work to catch up on." His gaze lingered on Rey as he left the break room.

Kaydel smiled and shook her head. "I don't know how you're able to resist him."

"I don't think I can."


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t you dare get up on that counter,” Ben scolded Rose. “I will get the glasses if you just wait.”

Ben and Rose were prepping for dinner that Friday night, and they were excited to have Rey over. Ben was the chef, but Rose was there beside him in the kitchen, still unused to staying out of the way.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Rose sighed, backing away from the counter, hands in the air. “I can’t believe you’re actually making mac and cheese.”

He glanced back at her and winked. “It’s what she asked for.” He stepped back to pull open the oven door where the baked macaroni was staying warm. The steaks he had prepared earlier sat right beside the white ceramic dish filled with baked macaroni and cheese.

The doorbell rang, and Rose was already waddling to answer. Ben dashed behind her, catching her briefly to tickle Rose’s sides and kiss her cheek.

“No fair with your long legs!” she giggled. “Let me get the door!”

He pressed a kiss to her neck beside the now healed mating bite. “Get the door.” He let her go and hovered in the dining room archway so he could watch her open the front door.

Rey beamed when Rose opened the door, and she held out the pie in her hands. “Hi! I brought dessert!”

“Awww, thank you!” Rose took the pie as she ushered Rey inside. Her eyes lit up as she read the label. “Strawberry rhubarb!”

Suddenly, Ben was reaching over her shoulders to take the pie, lifting it up and over her head. “How’d you know it was my favorite?”

“Hey!” Rose squeaked, swatting his thigh.

Ben smirked at her as he straightened up, but then he smiled at Rey. “It’s good to see you, Rey. You look good in that dress.”

She blushed, looking down and pulling at the hem to straighten out the green cotton fabric. “Thank you. I like it, too.” She shoved her hands into the sides and proudly swished back and forth, making the little dandelion seed pattern flutter around her knees. “It’s got pockets.”

“I love it! Every dress needs pockets.” She swished her own hips to show the slits in her own simple pink dress. “I think dinner’s ready. He really outdid himself with that mac and cheese.”

Rey laughed. “I forgot I had asked for that. I can’t believe you really made it.”

They made their way into the kitchen where the table was set and waiting for them. Ben set the pie on the counter and turned around to pull the food out of the oven.

“Darling, you never got the glasses,” Rose cautioned.

He pointed an oven-gloved hand at her. “Don’t you dare get them. I will do it. You stay firmly on the ground.”

“I can help,” Rey offered. “Where are they?”

“Above the fridge,” Rose explained. “I can get them, if I get up on the counter.”

“You are not getting on the counter for the nice glasses,” Ben insisted to both women, kicking up the oven door so he could properly close it with his hip as he carried the macaroni dish and the plate with the steaks over to the table.

Rey’s eyes went wide. “Oh, that smells amazing.”

Ben smiled. “It does, doesn’t it? I couldn’t just feed you macaroni and cheese the first time you’re over.”

“That’s the most beautiful baked macaroni I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re very welcome,” he beamed, setting the dishes on the trivets in the center of the table, beside the salad bowl and dressings. He turned immediately, throwing the oven mitts on the counter before he effortlessly reached above the fridge to get the glasses.

“We got them for our wedding,” Rose explained. “We usually just use the cheap plastic ones for just us, but it’s fun to have a special night.”

Rey smiled. “You’re making me feel special.”

“That’s the point,” Ben returned with a wink. He set the glasses down and waved to the chairs. “Dig in.”

Rose pulled a chair out and waved her hand as if inviting Rey to sit there.

Ben laughed, taking two large steps to wrap his arms around Rose from behind. “You can’t do that. I’m the one who’s supposed to chivalrous. Besides, she already likes you.” He pressed a kiss to Rose’s cheek.

Rey smirked and stepped to another chair, pulling it out. “My lady.”

She caught Ben’s gaze, and her heart leapt at the twinkle in his eye at her teasing, especially the fondness she showed towards his omega.

“Oh, no!” Rose giggled. “Both of you can’t woo me. I’m already wooed.” She patted the top of her round stomach, but she took the seat Rey offered.

Ben took that opportunity to pull back the last remaining chair. “You have a choice, now, Rey,” he said, staring her down. “Do you take the chair I’m offering, or do you take the one Rose offered?”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Now, what would get me more favor? Taking the seat your beloved omega offered, which would put you between two beautiful ladies? Or the one you offer yourself for your own alpha pride?”

Ben’s eyes widened at that. “You’re so clever,” he murmured in awe.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh, Sweethearts. Ben, take the seat you’re at. It’s closer to the kitchen in case you need to get something. Like the bacon crumbles? Or the salt and pepper?”

Rey smiled and plopped down into the seat Rose had pulled out.

Ben chuckled as he went back to find the salt and pepper shakers and the little bowl of bacon bits he had already crumbled up.

“I’ve been putting bacon on everything,” Rose admitted. “Salad, macaroni and cheese, ice cream.”

Ben set the bacon in front of Rose. “Which makes so much more sense than your ketchup on everything phase.” He made a face and added, “Ketchup on pancakes,” for emphasis.

Rose wrinkled her nose. “I can’t eat ketchup anymore. Makes me gag now.”

“Oh, Poor Rose,” Rey sighed, watching as Rose served herself macaroni. Rey helped herself to the salad bowl in front of her.

Ben took a particular steak and placed it on Rose’s plate. “Well-done,” he explained to Rey. “The others are medium. If you don’t like a little pink, I can cook yours a little more.”

Rey shook her head. “It sounds perfect. I’ll eat nearly anything.”

“Very well,” Ben nodded, giving her the larger of the remaining steaks and took his own seat. 

“He’s much more careful of what I eat than I am,” Rose nodded. “Always has been, but especially since Baby.” Her eyes lit up. “Aren’t his lunches the best?”

Rey smiled. “I’ve really appreciated them.”

“How have you been enjoying work?” Rose asked.

Their chatting continued through dinner. The conversation moved smoothly, and Ben was happy between the two lovely women who were witty and intelligent and interesting in their own rights.

The moment that Rey put her fork down on her empty plate, Rose stood, beaming. “I have to show you the nursery! We can let Ben clean up.”

“He cooks and cleans?” Rey teased, laughing as Rose took her hand to drag her down the hallway. 

“He does more than that,” Rose laughed back. 

She led Rey down the hallway, passing various family photos. Rey slowed slightly as her eyes traveled over the photos of Ben and Rose on their wedding day, of a much younger Ben with his parents, of a very young Rose and her sister and a couple who must have been their parents, among others.

Rose glanced back at Rey. “I’m making sure to leave room for more pictures.”

“I don’t have pictures to add.”

Rose frowned, but she continued down the hall, giving Rey’s hand a squeeze. She flipped the light switch, revealing the cozy nursery. 

Rey sighed, eyes traveling over the furniture and the shelving and the nature themed decorations. “It’s lovely. Your nest is lovely.”

“I’m still nesting.” As if to make her point, she moved the frog patterned blanket from the railing of the crib to throw it over the back of the rocking chair. “It’s supposed to get worse the closer I get.” She paused, putting a hand over her stomach. “What did you mean about not adding pictures?”

Rey shook her head. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“If you want, you’ll have a place on that wall, too.”

“I don’t doubt that…” She gently reached out to touch the little animal figurines on the dresser.

“And now you’re distressed. I’m sorry.”

Ben’s footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor as he followed them into the nursery. He paused in the doorway. “Didn’t Rose do a wonderful job?” He frowned as the scents hit him. “Is everything alright?”

Rey turned to him, putting on a wide smile. “Perfect. Yes, the nursery is perfect. Everything’s perfect.”

Ben looked to Rose, who was shaking her head. Rose cleared her throat and said, “Why don’t we cut into that pie?”

Rey nodded. “Yes, let me help with that.” She pushed past Ben down the hallway, avoiding looking at the family pictures on the wall. 

Rose caught Ben’s hand to prevent him from following Rey. “Something about the photos made her upset, but she doesn’t want to talk about it,” Rose whispered.

“If she’s upset, she should be able to talk to us about it.”

“Let her be upset. She will talk about it when she’s comfortable with us.”

“I can’t let her just be upset.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Rose, I’m her alpha.”

“You’re not my alpha,” Rey whispered from a few steps down the hallway. 

Ben looked at her, as if she had stabbed him.

“I’m looking for a knife? To cut the pie with?” Rey shifted on her feet, avoiding their eyes and the photos.

“Ben, cool off,” Rose insisted, walking past him to join Rey, leaving him in the nursery. “There are knives in the drawer between the stove and the fridge.” She came even with Rey and set a hand on her arm and turned her so she could put her hand on Rey’s back as she guided her back to the kitchen. 

Ben paced in the nursery, biting his cheek, trying to parse Rey’s words in some way that didn’t rip into his heart. 

Rose rubbed Rey’s back slightly when they came to the kitchen cabinets. “We don’t want you to feel upset. We’re here when you want to talk. And if you don’t want to, that’s perfectly alright.” She took the knife from the drawer and started slicing into the pie.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s bothering you. It would come out eventually.” Rose looked up and gave a warm smile. “And we might have more in common than you think.”

Rey shook her head. “No, you don’t. I don’t have a family. You both have wonderful families.”

Rose’s movements slowed. “What do you mean?”

Rey tensed, and everything inside her told her to run. But Rose’s worried expression and scent made her pause, and the words were falling from her mouth before Rey could stop them. “My parents abandoned me before I could remember, and I grew up in foster care. I never really had a family.”

Rose promptly abandoned the pie with the knife still sticking out of it, and she hugged Rey tight. “You do know that that’s what we’re offering, don’t you? We’re offering a family? We don’t care if you don’t have any old family pictures to add up there. There are going to be new ones with you. That’s what I meant! We want you up there with us. We want you here with us. In whatever capacity you want to be.”

Rey took in a deep breath, trying not to cry. How could she be so certain? Nobody had kept Rey very long, and now, these two lovely people wanted her, and Rey couldn’t quite let herself jump in without hesitation. Rey found herself snuggling into Rose’s embrace as if it were second nature, as if she were compelled, as if she belonged there. She was taller than Rose, but that allowed her to lean her head against Rose’s. She caught sight of the mating mark on Rose’s neck, and she could smell the mix of Ben and Rose. Tears finally flooded her eyes.

“Shhh,” Rose hushed, rubbing her back. “We do want you. I already enjoy having you around so much, and I want us to be friends and partners and family. You don’t have to be ready now. You can take as long as you need.”

Rey hugged her back tightly, letting the comfort sink in.

“Have some pie,” Rose urged. “I need to check in on Ben.”

“I hurt him.”

Rose pushed her back and held onto Rey’s shoulders. “Yes, but you didn’t say anything wrong. He’s not your alpha yet, and it is perfectly fine to remind him. He keeps jumping to the end, and he needs to slow down. It hurt him, but it was because he’s so far into this while you are still figuring out yourself. That is just Ben. He doesn’t do anything halfway.” Rose smiled. “You know, I expected myself to be so jealous and possessive of Ben. And I’m not. You belong here just as much as I do. I just want to make sure you’re taken care of, like how Ben makes sure I’m taken care of. I want you to be happy.”

“Rose...”

She squeezed Rey's shoulders. “Get yourself a piece of pie. I’m going to check on Ben.”

Rey nodded, and Rose was already heading back down the hallway. Ben had set himself on the ground so his back was against the crib, and he had his face buried in a blanket Rose had scented. She gently shut the door behind herself, and when the latch clicked, Ben slowly raised his eyes to her. 

“She’ll be okay. Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m trying.” His voice was raspy. 

“She will come around. You need to give her time.” Rose slowly sat herself in the rocking chair, looking down at Ben on the floor. “She’s afraid. Rey grew up in foster care. She didn’t have a family.”

The moment it processed in his brain, Ben was standing and striding to the door.

“Woah, woah, woah, stop. What are you doing?” Rose pushed herself up out of the rocking chair.

Ben paused, turned, and put his hand out to help her out of the rocking chair.

“She’s sensitive about it, Ben. Don’t just go out and… what were you planning on doing?”

He ran his thumb over Rose’s hand. “I don’t know. I want to protect her.”

Rose laughed. “I wanted to do the same thing. We get to protect her by letting her come around on her own. We can’t force this.”

“Is that why she was upset about the photo wall?”

“Exactly.”

“Rose,” he whined. 

“Are you chill enough to come eat some pie and play a game with us? Or are you going to be all angsty alpha on us?”

His eyes softened as he studied Rose’s face. He pulled her into a hug and nuzzled the top of her head.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been very respectful of not touching her. You’re so physically affectionate with me. Have you touched her at all tonight?”

“I want to so bad.” The whine under his voice made Rose laugh. 

“Come have some pie.”

When they returned to the kitchen, Rey was carefully placing a third piece of pie on a plate. She glanced up when they entered. 

“Do you like whipped cream on your pie?” Ben asked tentatively.

She nodded, though she didn’t look back up at him. 

He waited a moment to see if she would look up, but when she didn’t, he turned to open the fridge and pull the whipped cream can out of the door.

“Do you think bacon would taste good on the pie?” Rose pondered, eyeing the bowl of bacon crumbles Ben had left out on the kitchen counter beside the sink.

He smiled and stepped around Rey to retrieve the bowl for her.

“May I?” Rey asked, holding out her hand for the whipped cream. He set the can in her hand as he passed by, and she set into making the perfect piles of whipped cream on each slice.

“Not too much on his,” Rose advised. “He’s a sweetie, but not big on sugar.”

Rey lifted a mischievous eyebrow.

“If you’d like, you can take all of mine,” Ben said as he passed behind her with the bacon crumbles.

“Oh no, you’ve found the way to my heart.” She scooped the tower of cream from one pie and dumped it on top of her own.

“Sweet tooth?”

Rey let out a laugh. “I just really like food.”

Rose took the bacon crumbles from Ben and her own slice of pie to go sit at the table. “You two really are a match.”

“That must be why I like you so much already,” Rey said pointedly at Rose.

Rose beamed back at her and then quirked her head. “Sweetheart, you’re purring.”

Rey looked to Ben beside her and noticed that he was indeed purring, looking down at Rey with the most longing, adoring expression. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the pies on the counter, but the purring continued out of his control.

“Sorry,” he muttered, turning to put the can back in the fridge.

Rey looked back at Rose, whose face was absolutely beaming. She waved Rey to come back and sit beside her at the table.

The evening continued on, and Rey was grateful that her reaction earlier hadn’t spoiled the night, though she wondered if Ben was just being polite. They found themselves in the living room, much, much later, with Rey on an overstuffed chair, and with Rose and Ben side by side on the couch, trying to best each other in a game of Trivial Pursuit. Rose leaned against Ben’s shoulder, and her drooping eyelids cut their game short.

Rey smiled and stood, straightening her skirt and fidgeting with her phone to order an Uber. “I should get going.”

Ben nodded and nudged Rose awake. “Time for bed. Rey’s heading home.”

Rose nodded and rubbed her eyes. “I really enjoyed tonight, Rey,” she cooed, holding her hand out for Ben to pull her to her feet. “I’m so glad you came.”

“Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“Did you drive?” Rose wondered. “It’s so late.”

“Oh, no, I got an Uber,” Rey explained.

“Ben, you should drive her home.”

“I already got one coming.” She held up her phone, showing the notification.

“I packed some leftovers for you,” Ben said, already striding to the kitchen and digging into the fridge for the tupperwares.

“You didn’t need to.”

“But I wanted to.”

“Just take the leftovers, Rey,” Rose laughed. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Rey, hugging her tightly. “I really enjoyed tonight. We’ll have to get together just us some time.”

Rey beamed and hugged her back. “I’d love that.”

Ben watched them with the three stacked containers of food in his hands. “Would you like salad, too? It’s just the bagged stuff.”

“That’s more than enough,” Rey sighed happily at the leftovers, already excited to break into them when she got home. “I’ll be fine. You really didn’t need to. Dinner was so good.” She stood in front of him, wondering if she should give him a hug, or a kiss goodbye, or a cordial handshake. It was so natural to hug and be physically affectionate with Rose, but it didn't come so easily with Ben. Rey couldn't tell what impulses were things that she wanted to do and what thoughts came from her omega hindbrain. 

He held the containers out to her, and she decided to push into his arms and give him a simple hug.

Rose smothered a snicker and stepped forward to take the containers in Ben’s hand so that his own hands were free. He carefully set his hand on Rey’s back.

“I’m glad you came.”

Rey’s phone buzzed, and she stepped away to check the notification. “My ride’s here.”

Rose put the containers in Rey’s hands. “Get home safe.”

They walked her to the door and watched as she climbed into her ride.

“Did we do okay?” Ben whispered.

Rose nodded and leaned against Ben’s side as he shut the door and wandered back inside. “You two need some time on your own.”

He smiled and pulled her close against his side beneath his arm. “She loves you already.”

“Is that what you were purring about earlier?”

“That. And knowing that she enjoys food, that I can take care of her like that.” He pulled her into a tighter hug. “I am so unbelievably happy that you’re getting along.”

“Me too.” She yawned. “Can I go to bed now?”

He nodded and led the way, turning off the lights as they went. “I feel like I’m going to ruin it.”

“You will not ruin it.”

He helped her change, the both of them lost in their sleepy thoughts.

Rose paused, hand resting on her stomach, and then she sighed, resigned. “Baby woke up.”

Ben nodded, coming up behind her to rest his hand besides hers, feeling the little kicks. “They’re so strong.”

“I’m so sleepy,” Rose whined.

“Go on to the rocking chair. I’ll get your blanket,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He took her softest nesting blanket from their bed and found her slippers before following her down the hall to the nursery, only lit by the nightlight plugged into the wall. She was already leaning back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling, studying the little stars the nightlight cast up onto the plaster.

“Can we get some glow in the dark stars to put on the ceiling?” she asked.

He nodded as he put the blanket over her, tucking the edges beneath her knees. “That would be beautiful, Rose.” He knelt beside her, putting her feet in the slippers, and then he laid his head in her lap.

“I think I found some names that could work.”

“Oh?”

“I was talking to your mother, and she mentioned her parents, her adopted ones? I think Breha and Bail are lovely names.”

A smile spread across Ben’s lips. “So, Bail if it’s a girl?” he teased.

She smiled in return, running her hand over her stomach. “If you don’t mind Bailey?”

“That’s actually really pretty.”

The nursery became silent as Rose rocked, trying to get some rest with her baby and her husband both showing their affection towards her in the quiet night.

* * *

Rey looked out the window at the light pouring from the doorway. Rose and Ben’s silhouettes watched as she left. When the rectangle of light left her sight, she looked forward and got her phone out so she could call Finn.

The call rang exactly once before Finn was answering, asking for every detail of her date. She recalled as much as she could, conveniently leaving out her reaction to their picture wall. She was feeling better about it now, but she still didn’t want to share her embarrassment with Finn. Ben and Rose hadn’t mentioned it afterwards, but Rey was still worried that she had reacted poorly.

“So, how are you feeling about all this?” Finn asked.

“I think they really care about me,” Rey returned softly, staring down at the food in her lap that still held a touch of warmth.

“I am so happy for you, Peanut. They’re going to take care of you.”

“I don’t know if I can let them.”

“You need to let them, Rey. You can take care of them, too, but you need to let them take care of you, too.”

“What if I’m too broken to fit in their family?”

She heard Finn snort through the phone. “You haven’t gotten around to their family lives, have you? Heads up, Rose’s parents are dead, and Ben has some trauma with his uncle, not to mention being raised by nannies and tutors and a butler, if I remember correctly.”

Rey frowned at the passing streetlights. “A butler?”

“Leia Organa is a politician coming from money. You know that.”

Rey thought back on Rose and Ben’s modest house. It felt modest, clean, cozy. It had no butlers, nannies, maids. Ben cooked and cleaned. Rose was the handy one, but Ben took over when she couldn’t get up on a ladder. They both worked. Rey wondered if they even needed to.

“Peanut?”

“I’m here.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know if I’m good enough for them.”

“Never say that, Rey. My entire point here is that they have messed up pasts, just like you do, just in different ways. And you three are going to become one of the cutest, tightest families; all the other families are going to be so jealous.”

“I don’t even know if this is going to work out.”

“They’re trying, and you should, too. Don’t be so afraid that it’s not going to.”

“What if it doesn’t, though? Like legitimately doesn’t work out? They’re better than anything I’ve ever had.”

“Stop that, Rey. Stop it. They are better than anything you’ve ever had, and they’re going to become your family forever, okay? Rose will not let you go, and Ben would never be able to. That’s how alphas are, right? Especially whatever soulmate nonsense you two have going on?”

“We’re just compatible.”

“You two are the modern-day equivalent of a soulmate fairytale.”

Rey sighed. “At dinner, I had said that I really liked food, and Rose told me that Ben really enjoyed cooking and feeding her, so that must be why we matched so well.”

“See! Soulmates! The stars are in position!”

Rey shook her head. “I’m home, Finn. Talk tomorrow?”

“Will do. Take care of yourself. You’re amazing, and they love you already, I know it.”

* * *

Rey wandered into work Monday morning, mind already running down the list of tasks she needed to complete that day.

“Hey! New hire!” a man greeted, pausing at her desk as she set down her bag.

“Hi, Poe,” Rey greeted. She knew Poe through Finn but never really talked to him one on one. When they were together, Finn was right there in between them. She didn’t know how she felt about working with Poe. “I’ve already been here a week. Where have you been?”

“Doing all the fancy footwork, interviews, pandering for support, all that jazz.” He leaned against her cubicle. “Settling in alright?”

“Yes sir,” she nodded. “I’m enjoying it already.”

“So are the rumors around the office true?”

She glared at him. “Like I said, I’ve been here a week. What rumors?”

“You and Solo?”

Her shoulders relaxed, and she rolled her eyes. “Get out of here, Poe.”

“Oh, so they are true!”

“Get out of here.”

“Alright! I’ll just get the story from Finn.” He waved as he wandered through the office to greet another employee getting into work.

“Pompous...” Ben’s low voice greeted, glaring after Poe.

Rey looked over her shoulder at him. “You don’t like Poe?”

“Sounds like you don’t like him either.”

“Not after that.”

“He’s good at what he does, not much else. Gets by on his charisma. Which he’s very good at. He’s Leia’s poster boy.”

Rey gave a single nod. “Makes sense.” She turned and folded her arms over her chest. “Are there already rumors about us?”

“Unfortunately. But not from anyone who matters.”

“Anyone who matters? They all work with us. They matter.”

“But I’m Leia’s son, and nobody is going to bother us.”

“Sounds a lot like nepotism to me.”

Ben laughed. “It is blatant nepotism.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I unfortunately ruined a lot of prospects at my previous job.”

“Something with Snoke Law?”

Ben nodded but avoided eye contact. “The same. I got out before everything blew up in their faces, but nobody’s going to hire a lawyer from that firm so soon after it’s all gone to hell.”

“You’ve got to tell me about it sometime.”

“You’ll hear about it, eventually.” He gave a nervous smile. “So,” he shuffled his feet as he spoke, “do you want to go on a date?”

“A date?” Rey laughed.

“I mean whenever you’re free. And it would be just us. Rose approved, of course. But just a you and me date. Go get dinner. Maybe eat in the park. Feed the ducks.”

Rey felt herself blush. “That sounds sweet. I don’t have plans after work on Wednesday. We can go right after work?”

Ben gave a relieved smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Really Rose approved?”

“Rose’s idea, so definitely Rose approved.”

“I enjoyed dinner with the both of you.”

“I was happy you came over.” He shuffled. “Are things okay?”

“Yeah. Things are okay. I didn’t hurt your feelings?”

“Oh, no, you definitely hurt them. But I’ll be fine. It’s just a little bruised alpha pride.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“About the not my alpha thing or about me and Rose kicking your butt at Trivial Pursuit?”

Ben smirked. “You think I didn’t let you two lovely omegas win?”

“Oh, then there will have to be a rematch.”

“There will be.” He leaned forward, put a quick kiss on her forehead, and straightened up, saying, “lunch is in the fridge.”

Rey’s hand flew to her forehead. “You kissed me.”

He blinked, and then his eyes widened. “Was that alright?”

Rey thought for a moment, then lowered her hand. “I liked it.”

“I liked it, too.”

* * *

Ben pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Rose. _I Kissed her._

_You did?_

_I kissed her on the forehead._

_BEN! Just on the forehead?_

_What did she do?_

_I'm at work._

_She said that she liked it._

_That’s so cute ^_^_

_I’m glad you think so. We’re going on a date on Wednesday after work._

_Ooh. Whatcha gonna do?_

_Picnic, I think._

_You two are just so cute. Have fun at work, Babe._

* * *

Rey and Kaydel sat together as they took their lunch break that day.

“Solo is so nervous around you,” Kaydel noted. “Usually, he’s pure alpha, 100% boss, confident in everything. I knew he was soft with Rose, but I didn’t know he had it in him to get nervous like he does around you.”

Rey smiled. “That’s funny to hear.”

“You two are such a good-looking couple. What are you doing about Rose and everything?”

Rey shot her a look. “I’m the one who’s coming into the relationship. We’re not pushing Rose out.”

Kaydel nodded thoughtfully. “So, Rose and Ben and you...”

“We’re figuring it out.”

Kaydel chewed on her salad and swallowed. “I don’t know how Rose is handling it all. I’m the alpha between me and Beaumont, and I couldn’t imagine taking care of another omega. He’s so clingy. I love him, but he’s skittish, and he’d absolutely break if I tried to have another omega.” She shuffled in her pocket to pull out her phone. She posed her lock screen so Rey could see a snapshot of Kaydel and Beaumont smiling together in a slanted selfie.

“You look good together.”

“He’s my adorable omega. He’s a history teacher for 5th graders. Half the kids are taller than him by the end of the year.”

Rey smiled as Kaydel continued telling about herself and her husband. Her mind wandered to lunch and to Ben. He had packed her cheese sticks and a homemade cookie and a chicken salad sandwich. She had never eaten so well and had never been treated so well. Rey loved it. And the prospect that it could all be ripped away one day terrified her, especially before she could enjoy everything they had offered her.

“Are you enjoying your lunch?” Ben asked as he passed by the table to the fridge.

Rey nodded, her cheeks full of chicken salad.

“You’re spoiling her,” Kaydel laughed. “I’m the one doing all the talking.”

“I believe that’s the point,” Ben returned, taking a seat at their table and setting out his own lunch, identical to Rey’s. “How’s Beau handling his class?”

They chatted over their lives until Kaydel insisted that she had to get back to work, leaving Ben and Rey alone.

“You’re really finding your place here,” Ben commented.

“I enjoy it. Everyone seems to work well together.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Do they not?”

“You haven’t seen campaign season, yet.”

Rey laughed and bit into the cookie. “Are these your cookies or Rose’s?”

“Rose’s. She’s been going stir crazy. There’s only so much nesting she can do, so she bakes. She’s supposed to be heading into bedrest soon, but nobody can keep her down.”

“Bedrest? Is she and baby doing okay?”

He nodded. “They’re just worrying about high blood pressure. Nothing serious.”

“Not because of me, right?”

“Oh, no, they’ve been telling her she needs to take it easy for a while now.”

“And has she?”

“Only as much as she’s reminded to.”

“You’re going to be such wonderful parents.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re already taking care of me, and I see how much you take care of Rose.”

Ben smiled. “That means a lot. I don’t really know how to be a father.”

“Not consciously, but you already do a lot. And you have your mother to help. What about Rose’s family?”

“She has her sister close by. Extended family that will pop in and out from time to time.” He took his cookie and set it on her napkin. “You can have mine. I don’t need it.”

She stared at the cookie, a wistful smile growing across her face. “Thank you.” She bit into it, hoping she could keep feeling this happy.


End file.
